


Mistake錯誤(9)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, F/F, F/M, Naive, Suicide, Undertale Saves and Resets, reckless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 2020/05/03更新細節項目，非重大影響
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistake錯誤(9)

**Author's Note:**

> 2020/05/03更新細節項目，非重大影響

在Sans修復後的客廳裡，新木的香氣及Sans遞來的熱茶都能幫助我平緩焦慮，這裡目前只有我們三個，拜回溯所賜、時間並沒有過去多少。當我的肩膀因放鬆而下滑時，Flowey覺得這是一個不錯的談話時機，訊息仍在我的腦袋裡飛轉、談話可以幫助我釐清矛盾。

「所以除了逼瘋我之外，妳總是要有目標才會一直去撞捕蚊燈吧？」

「捕蚊燈是什麼？」

「Chara說那是用來抓…算了，那不是重點，妳不是說妳的先祖在那？他做了什麼？」

「呃…其實，我還沒有試過表明我的身份。」

「為什麼？」

「…因為來不及？」

在他懷疑的目光中、我笑著聳肩，但是我並沒有完全回答Flowey的疑問…事實上是因為我沒有戒指，當我知道結界會在第一時間採取攻擊時，我不希望他 _ 再次 _ 看見我怎麼死的，就算他 _ 不會記得 _ …當我阻止他跟著我過來時，他幾乎馬上就猜到出事了，之後我足足花了三天才穿越他的封鎖…當我發現把戒指交給他、他會有穿越結界是一件很安全的事的錯覺，這是最快能取得他的信任的方式。除此之外，我當下的反應是從結界中取得更多的資訊…這不是最好的選擇，但當時我困在思緒裡面，我以為這已經是當時所能做到的最好的方式。

「kid…？」

當我和Sans的目光交匯的一瞬間、心臟好像漏跳了一拍…Sans的標配微笑慢慢下滑，當他的眼燈消失的時候、我知道他猜到了，戒指深深的挖進我的皮膚、提示我將拳頭握得太緊了。

「我不懂，當初我必須拿著靈魂到那裡才會死…雖然我連怎麼死的都不知道。」

「……我、我猜是能量？他們需要靈魂來繼續維持符文的運轉。」

Flowey在推動第二個問題，但我必須花一點時間才能從Sans的注視下找回聲音，當我成功把目光移開的那一刻、呼吸才重新回到我的胸腔。

我盡全力迴避Sans刺人的目光…我強迫自己回想結界裡的所有細節--先祖的靈魂攻擊我的靈魂的瞬間、我看見了一些 _ 東西 _ ，我猜那是祂的過去，那便是我一直不斷去 _ 嘗試的原因 _ 。我需要從祂身上得到更多訊息，而祂明顯不記得回溯，所以我可以不斷的 _ 執行那個動作 _ 以獲取更多記憶--天啊，就算我不想特別去思考死亡的意思、它仍舊能對我造成影響，當我拿起茶杯嚥下最後一口、Flowey把枝葉擺在花瓣的下方，讓他看起來像植物版的沉思者。

「所以…那七個傢伙都還在？」

「…我不確定，我沒有取得除了 _ 我的先祖 _ 之外的記憶。」

Flowey專注在問題上，他沒有注意到Sans的異常反應…但我可以感覺得到Sans仍在傾聽我們的對話，緊張的氣氛慢慢的消退。

「所以這就是我當初失敗的原因，但妳怎麼 _ 感覺 _ 得到？我們的差異在哪？」

「我真的沒有辦法給你太多想法…只是猜測，這到底取決於血源還是靈魂特質？還是…單純是因為我是人類？我、我不確定…我在結界裡面沒有看到這個。」

「 _ 裡面 _ ？妳成功進去了？」

Flowey的表情非常驚訝，當Sans把他的目光微微轉向Flowey時，我發現他的眼眶裡重新有了光，我猜他在思考Flowey以前曾經做到什麼程度。

「是的，我整個人都在裡面，然後我就明白…用這種方式通過那道門是不可能的。」

當我攤開手掌、沉默重新橫亙在客廳的兩端…但我的收獲並不僅僅只有這些。

「但我想…我還是可以做得到…」

Flowey的眉毛跳得很高，他臉上就是大寫的問號，我可以感覺得到Sans的目光慢慢的轉回來，但從他的肩膀放鬆的程度、我可以確定他已經平靜下來了。

「所以？妳有想講下去的意思嗎？」

Flowey開始不耐煩、給了我一個刺眼的瞪視，我深深的換了一口氣…這需要一點勇氣，帶著嗡聲的嗯在鼻腔裡震動。

「呃嗯…我需要你們完全的信任我…可以嗎？」

手指在帶著微溫的戒指上輕輕滑動，希望它能帶給我一些勇氣。

「…那取決於妳對我們的信任有多少。」

Sans的聲音很輕、但像刀子鋸在我的心臟上面，他仍然在 _ 生氣 _ 。

「我知道了…我會讓你們看我是怎麼做的…只是…」

Flowey終於感覺到Sans在生氣，而Flowey的表情很怪…我不能真正理解他們之間曾經發生過的一切，但沉悶的氣氛幾乎打敗了我。

「我希望…你們…只要看就好了…不要出手。」

當我懇求時、我幾乎確定他下一秒就會拒絕我，Sans只是看著我，我知道這時候不能退縮、我鼓起最後的勇氣回看他、沉默持續，直到眼淚開始模糊視線、他稍稍放鬆了。

「…沒有承諾。」

我沒發現我剛才下意識的摒住氣息，當我放鬆的那一刻、心跳幾乎就在我的肋骨上拍打，雖然我的名字仍然在觀察名單上、但這已經比先前還要好上太多了，在花室被拆穿的那時候、他和Toriel幾乎沒有給過讓我離開他們的視線的機會，當我逮到機會搶走他口袋裡的戒指、從旅館逃出去的時候，他的表情…我不想再看到第二次。

「那我們還等什麼？」

Flowey的葉子撐著他的臉，雖然這時候這麼想很怪，但Flowey對Sans翻白眼的樣子真的很可愛，Sans瞇著眼睛看向Flowey。

「我需要一個 _ 離開 _ 的好時機。」(leave/leaf 葉)

Sans不真的放鬆，但Flowey還是翻了另一個白眼、他將藤蔓纏到我的右手，但他似乎不想碰到Sans，所以我向Sans伸出左手，他並沒有拒絕。當熟悉的失重感結束時、我不小心鬆手了，Sans抓住了我的肩膀，當我睜開眼的時候，我確定我們三個都僵在原地，我的目光飄向Sans，而他看向了Alphys、眉頭緊皺。

「妳在我家作了什麼？監視器？」

「…王后、呃，To、Toriel要、要我確保Frisk的安危…」

Alphys在Toriel的咳嗽聲中轉而直稱她的名字，我沒有辦法忽視國王的眼裡寫滿了受傷，Toriel站了出來，眼眶有點紅。

「我的孩子…妳有很多事必須向我解釋，但最重要的是…妳接下來要做的事是否會傷害到妳？」

「…可能？」

我只能苦笑…我沒辦法對她說謊。

「那我不能讓妳去。」

我低頭深呼吸，光線在腳下的花瓣上閃動…如果未曾見過陽光，那他們本該能忍受黑暗…這讓我擁有更多的勇氣，再次深呼吸，我將握在手裡的戒指戴上，啟動，藍色的法袍和紫色的符文在我身上再次顯現，我可以聽見Undyne和Papyrus驚訝的聲音，Alphys開始拿出她的金屬盒…當我開始走向Toriel時、我懂她身後的國王臉上的表情代表了什麼， _ 但我盡力不去想這件事背後的意義 _ 。

此情此景和我要離開Ruins時一模一樣，她帶著哀傷的表情、堅定的站在門前擋住去路，當我握住她的手的時候，她正微微顫抖著。

「我們現在就在這裡，這就是我們的機會…我會完成它。」

緊握她的手的同時，她緊緊的回握了…我知道她不想放手，但她最後還是輕輕放開我，我彷彿能聽見她和當時一樣說著要我照顧好自己。

「謝謝。」

當我穿越她的身側時、我沒有抬頭看她，她只是用吸鼻子的聲音來回應我。

我在怪物們的注視下穿越門廊，結界就在眼前，我往前邁進時揮動左手、以喚醒我所有的魔力，結界開始變形…如同先前一般、人形穿透灰白的光、直衝而來。

「不要過來！」

當我喊出聲的瞬間，人形背後的光直接貫過我的身體，波動再度震動靈魂--但我就是在等這個時候，我將手握在胸前，讓我的魔力沿著光束反衝。

這一瞬間閃過許多畫面--花室、Snowdin、Ruins、怪物們的臉從腦海中快速掠過、緊接著是地面，白天、黑夜、暴雨、晴朗，父親、母親…他們最後的畫面，為我講故事的祖父母們…我的一生在瞬間走完，當我放開手的同時、光束崩解，我也失去了支撐的力氣，當我的膝蓋撞上石板的時候，我可以感覺到溫熱腥黏從我手中渲洩而下… _ 還不行 _ ，我緊緊壓著我的腹部， _ 現在還不是時候 _ ，光線從我眼前退開了， _ 不行 _ 。

「我的孩子！」

呼吸回來了，當我咳嗽時，血落在Toriel的手臂上，她的大手壓在我的腹部…綠色的光在治癒著我，抬頭，Undyne和Mettaton在我的左前方、Sans和Papyrus在右前方、骨牆幾乎逼到紅色人形前方，國王的三叉戟從我頭上升了出去，他就站在我身後…Flowey應該在某個地方看著吧？我忍不住笑了。

「…我不要緊。」

當我纂足力氣、我才能將目光從腳下的血跡移開，紅色人形有點像是我身下血液的…殘影，我眨了眨眼，看著人形慢慢變得更加具現化…我知道我已經成功將我靈魂中的能量分享給祂、當他有足夠的能量時可以做得更多，最終脫離機械式的運作模式…祂們的魔力在時光中消散時，祂們的本能驅使祂們去捕捉靈魂，在消亡中掙扎著、完成他們最後的任務，我在祂的靈魂碎片中看到了這一切。

祂看起來跟我的祖父很像，只是祂穿的不是睡袍、眼下的眼圈更深，下巴更寬一些，亂炸的眉毛跟我祖父一模一樣，緊緊抿著的嘴看起來脾氣就很差，我們的眼睛的顏色一樣…這就是我的先祖，當祂緩緩睜開眼睛，目光非常的強硬、穿透靈魂，祂思索著…但比我當時更快掌握訊息。

『…妳…果然是我的子孫…』

祂的目光無疑是慈愛的…百感交集，祂正在責備我強迫祂殺我 _ 二十七 _ 次，而我也在祂的記憶裡看過祂的家人和朋友們是如何責罵祂，一脈單傳的 _ 魯莽 _ 。

『…我看見妳的努力…但是這是徒勞的…』

祂的目光往下移，而我還在站在血灘裡搖晃…我知道我現在看起來一點說服力都沒有，但是怪物們等得太久了，我 _ 必須 _ 得做到…在這之前，我必須說服祂停止干涉。

「我知道您當初是想從人類手裡保護怪物們…」

怪物們轉頭看向祂的時候發出整齊劃一的抽氣聲，因為這和所有的記載都不同，包括在現場親眼看著整個過程的國王和Toriel…但這是事實，他們為怪物留下最後一條生路…這份執著穿越了千年之久。

「這就是星星為什麼會存在的原因…您和您的同伴拯救每一個你們伸手可及的怪物，留下的思念過於強大而溫暖…但是我在與您見面時我才弄懂它的含義，先祖，您的仁慈間接的拯救了我。」

_ 深呼吸 _ ，我看著先祖的目光移到祂自己的手上，如果做得到、那麼嘆息聲將會在這裡空幽的迴盪。

『…我們的手佈滿塵埃…這不足以彌補我們的罪過…』

我可以感覺得到Toriel的大手壓在我肩膀的重量，她的思緒已經回到遙久的過去、她和國王眼睜睜的看著他們七個人把門封上的那一刻，她們當時不知道背後的意義，仇恨導致了這之後的…屠殺，六個無辜靈魂帶來的業沉重的壓在國王的肩上。

「但…您和其他六位魔法師用一生去償還…」

每次咳嗽我都試著忽略肋骨傳來的隱隱作痛，它慢慢的變得明顯了。先祖沒有回應，只是放下祂的手、目光停留在空中飛舞的光塵裡。

「是該結束這一切的時候了，先祖。」

『……我以為我已經說過了…除非我們的魔法耗盡…這道門無法被解除…』

「我知道，謝謝您。」

我請怪物們後退，但他們眼中帶著猶豫、直到先祖往後移動，當我看見祂停下的方向…我知道他比我想像中的還要仁慈。當大家都退開後，我用手指去沾地板上的血，Toriel往前踏了一步，我只是抬起手阻止她前進。

「…沒事的。」

我在地上跪著移動，當我閉上眼睛、咒文圈就會在我腦海浮現…我感覺得到先祖的目光在我背上灼燒著，我努力的在地面畫下那些符文…有點醜，但我盡可能讓它被正確的顯示。

『…妳做不到…』

我可以感覺得到先祖的目光移到了結界的方向。

「…我可以看見您當初是怎麼做的。」

血液開始變稠…我必須加快速度。

『…妳確實有天賦…但當初我們有七個人…而且妳分給我太多了…』

「當初您也覺得您做不到…但您…咳…抱歉，但您最後還是做到了。」

汗滴到了符文上，我不得不用袖子把字抹掉重寫，這件長袍幾乎已經毀了…我希望在這之後我能好好的完善它。

『…妳的魔力不夠…妳會殺了妳自己…』

當符文圈完成的那一刻、祂並沒有否定我畫出的圈，這代表我做的不錯？ 我忍不住微笑了。

「不…我承諾過，我會完成它。」

當我試著站起來時、有點暈，但背後有人支撐了我，我以為是Toriel，但當我的手碰到指尖時，我才發現站在背後的人是Sans。

「妳知道妳不必一個人做這些。」

Sans眼眶裡的光去哪了？

**Author's Note:**

> 我想一口氣寫完它，直到我發現破萬字…  
> 嗯，讓我們喘口氣吧，一口氣看完會累的  
> 預告，接下來您會看到完全OOC的Sans…(眨眼)  
> 準備迎接結局！您怎麼說呢？
> 
> 希望您閱讀愉快！；)


End file.
